


Who are you to judge?

by SamLovesHam1234



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Kind of dark! Leo, Kind of dark! Master Splinter, Kind of dark! Raph, Mikey gets shot, OC Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamLovesHam1234/pseuds/SamLovesHam1234
Summary: When Mikey gets hurt on a mission, his brothers take things too far in there pursuit of vengene- I mean, Justice.





	Who are you to judge?

The lair is quiet.

 

It’s been quiet for a while.

 

I’ve taken to avoiding my family. I mean, as much as I can.

 

Of course, I can’t disobey a direct order from master splinter but my brothers, even Leo, don’t have the same control over me.

 

After it happened, I screamed. I cried. I shouted ever foul name or insult I could at them. It didn’t help.

 

I never saw an ounce of regret.

                             -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a warehouse battle. We were trying to stop a shipment of illegal birth control medicine from getting in to the city via the Docks. We might not have bothered normally, smuggling is a problem we let the police handle but after Donny got his handle on some of the pills one day when we were topside, he mange to somehow (Through a lot of techno-babble that went right over my head) connect at least 56 deaths to this defective pill. It was decided that we had to do something to stop the mass production and spread of this dangerous med after a major cover-up ran on the local news station (I know right. Who watches the news? Donny does, that’s who) The program denouncing the deaths, claiming them unrelated to the pregnancy prevention pill and attributing the deaths to random things like life style and drug uses.

See, the main users of this drug were prostitutes and lower income people. Master Splinter said that the ones who feel that they had no choice, often make the worst one. All the victims were people who New York wouldn’t really miss, you know; people who had nothing and no one to their names.

Donny estimated a death count of several thousand in just the first few days, if the shipment pills made it to main stream use. The purple dragons would sell it for cheap on the streets and not bat an eye at the one in fifty who drop death as a result.

The idea to just torch the boat was suggested by Raph. We certainly couldn’t do anything with defective meds and just stashing it somewhere invites problems for the future as Leo said as he so eloquently shot down my ideas.

The fight was simple. No surprises. The Purple douchbags were seriously lacking in man power, had been for a while as we systematically dismantled their so-called empire with ease. I actually don’t know where they got the 50 or so men who were there to guard the shipment. I didn’t think there were enough dragons around to even amount to 20 people, let alone more than double that. Those in the gang who weren’t loyal or high-ranking member bounced as soon as their power started waning. Those who stayed were either desperate or believed that they could somehow say the failing organization and rework it into a place where they could be on top. This blow, coupled with me and my brothers’ action, all but killed the group of thugs.

Yet, somehow, it seems that some of them didn’t get the memo.

IT was going well, great even. Raph only had to yell at me to “Focus, idiot” once and I was moving around them with practiced and relative ease.  Leo was across the room also acting as a decoy while Donny and Raph were off setting the charges.

The plan was to scatter before the charges blow, when we see Donny and Raph we know to GTFO.  Ideally, we want to meet up with at least on brother before leaving but not everything can go like what we trained for.

I got separated from Leo in the chaos of battle. No one’s fault, no matter what he tells you. I didn’t see the group of guys coming (Embarrassing for a Ninja, I know) but before I knew it, I was surrounded by no less that 5 guys, each wielding some kind of weapon.

The fight went well, I had knocked most of them down with my chucks, going for blows that would leave nasty makes but most likely not break bones. I had the last one in a chokehold, depriving him of precious air, when it happened.

Gun shot. Pain. Ringing.

My arms dropped and I staggered back as my leg buckled. There was the sound of running feet and a “Sam, oh my- We got to get out of here.”

Barely managing to stay upright, I saw two guys. Both are thug who just jump me, the bigger being the one I had near unconscious but the other one . . . he was young. I don’t know how I didn’t notice before, but he was no more than 15 or 16, skinny with scared, horror filled eyes. His body shook and the gun shook with him.

“Ryan, dude, wha- what did you just do, you- you idiot”

The bigger guy dis-armed the kid in one move. The move was sloppy but the kid had obviously never held a guy properly before so it worked. He threw the gun into the bay and faced his friend.

“C’mon, we got to go. Bro, MOVE” I had a sudden flash of Leo, not from his action but from his tone of voice. The unyielding, relentless voice of an older brother.

“Bu-But he’s hurt. We- “Tears filled his eyes, and he stumbled back a few steps, shaking. The other grab his arm and dragged him away. I know that kind of drag.  I call it the Raph and grab. The grip that is so strong and moving so fast that if you lose your footing, you will be dragged along.

I cough. My leg was burning, having been shot but somehow, it was my head and my chest that hurt the most.

“Gotta get un-topside. “

It was a blur of movement and suddenly, I was underground, leaning on a crumbling sewer wall, knee deep in rotten water. Realizing I had either lost some time or gained the ability to teleport, (Which I would be all for, btw) I patted my pockets for my T-Phone.

Nothing. I must have lost it in the brawl. Donny’s going to be pissed.

There was a rough, wheezing noise and my chest began to ache even more. It took a second for it to click that my breathing was causing both the sound and my discomfort.

I’ve had bad asthma since I was little. Apparently, I got really sick when I was 5 or 6, pneumonia or something like that and my lungs just never fully recovered. I patted around for my inhaler and found that conveniently missing too. Man, my luck today.

 Water dripped on my head, and I shuddered to think what Donny would say right now.

IF Donny was here, he’d be so pissed. I’m getting my leg wound soaked in dirt and lord knows what else. Not like Leo and Raph would be much better. They hate taking care of anyone, not just me. Doesn’t matter, I don’t plan on telling them anyway. I can handle on my own.

                                                                         _______________________________________________

 Our family was built to be independent from each other. We were trained from a young age to need no one and nothing. A strange contrast when Sensei also put a big emphasize on familial bonds and working together in the field.   

From a young age we were all taught to take care of ourselves, on the battle field and off it. I guess self-preservation is a big thing to ninjas or, maybe it’s just a big thing to master Splinter, who knows.

I remember the first time I had a cold, being 11 or 12, and foolishly, I had wanted some affection and attention from my family. After going around to all of them once, (and being subsequently rejected) Sensei gently took me aside and told me that displays to physical weakness are detrimental to any self-respecting Ninja, not to mention disgraceful too. He said that from now on, when I was sick, I was to report it to him (and later on Leo) before gathering whatever I needed to get through the day and then barricade myself in my room. Donny, of course, would come by twice a day to give medicine but other than that, I was completely alone.

For the first time ever, I was alone. For almost 5 days straight.

I tried to never be sick again.

Sometimes, I think Sensei only knows how to be a Sensei.

                                                                        _______________________________________________

Home. Home

“I Just gotta get home. I just gotta do my part”

My head pounded and my lungs screamed but I kept going. I was losing more time. It was terrifying because during those moments I couldn’t tell if I was even still moving or not. It was like I was fading in and out of consciousness while upright. Ever second felt like hours and ever blackout brought with in a surge of fear and, perhaps even more troubling, relief.

So much pain.

If I just sat. For five minutes. No one could fault me for a five-minute break. Right.

Just five minutes. I promise. Then I will keep going. My knee buckled and I fell on my hands and knees, becoming even more drenched in the nasty water.

“A Ninja does not quit, Michelangelo. They preserver and come out stronger because of it.” I could almost hear Sensei’s words in my head, all but pounding in my ears.

I breathed deeply, squaring my shoulders

“Okay, dude. Think about it. What’s worse? The pain or the week-long lectures you’re sure to get if you don’t make it home on time” Or if I don’t make it home at all. Imagine how inconvenient my death would be to them. Have to dig a hole and tell everybody (Leatherhead, especially) and make their own meals. Can’t have that. Leo would burn down the lair in two days.

I manage a weak laugh.

I pressed a hand firmly to my wound and realized that I made it.  Home, dead ahead. I just had to get up.

“Did you have to say dead” I murmur dazedly. Just get to your room. You have supply, everything a good ninja needs to survive. You can handle this.  Standing shakily, I forced myself upright. Almost there. Almost

Master splinter taught all of us first aid at the very beginning of our training and while it’s true that Donny is the house doctor, most of us take care of ourselves after a fight. Unless it’s like something really bad, like what shredder did to Leo. To be honest, I think Donny insisted that we know this info because he got sick of having to bandage his brothers every time we got hurt (Looking at you Raph).

No need to bother him. I can do this all by myself.  I think it was a through and through anyway. Just a flesh wound, nothing more.

I entered the Lair slowly, listening for the others. Nothing. Strange. No clue how long I was out but the should most definitely be back by now. Still, best not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

I hobbled across the living room, praying that I would have time to clean the blood trail after getting myself all patched up.

I was almost home free when a voice rang out, coming from the garage behind me. There was the sound of semi-hurried footsteps

Like the idiot that he thought I was, I froze, not moving as Raph and Leo both stepped out of the lab/garage “Finally, your back. It’s been _hours_ , Mikey. Donny’s in there damn near paced a trail into the floo- “I knew the moment he smelled the blood. An angry, half-feral growl echoed across the lair, accompanied by Leo’s enraged hiss and I flinched, debating whether I could still make it to my room before the lectures begin.

Considering my knee stated to buckle again, I put my chance somewhere between 2% and a too low to calculate. “WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED. WHO DID THIS? I WILL KI-”

Hoping to delay the coming chastisement from both Leo and Donny, I said “I’ve been shot” instinctively, before collapsing forward with no small amount of relief. Kind of dramatic, all things considered, since I don’t think it’s that bad. But if saying that works to temporarily get me out of trouble, I’ll take it.

I mean my leg aches and burns, my vision blurs and fade to black sometime and my lungs still feel like there on fire but compared to what Leo went there, this is nothing. I’ll be fine.

I expected to hit the ground but Raph was faster than that. He dived, sliding along the waxed floor to catch me before I broke my head open.

“DONNY. GET OVER HERE. MIKEY’S BEEN SHOT” Leo all but roared, kneeling next to me to place more presser on my leg than what my useless hand was doing. Raph was still holding me, not saying anything but rocking me in a way that was a little too frantic to be soothing.

A loud crash happened and Donny raced out of the lab, took one look at the three of us huddled on the floor and went into doctor mode.

“Raph! bring him in. Leo! go get Sensei. I might need his help. Mikey! I need you to stay awake. Talk to me”

I laughed “Never thought I’d hear you say that” I coughed weakly, turning my head into Raph’s chest “I protested when he lifted me off the ground “I can still walk. I can. Put me down” I hit his chest once weakly before giving in.

Apparently Raph didn’t get the memo that I had already given in because he then hissed in my ear. “If you make one move before Donny says it’s okay, I _will_ tell Sensei about the glue incident”

“You _promised_ ” I hissed, both betrayed and a little hurt

He gave me a look “Try me dork”

Raph’s set me gently on the cot and Donny ran around the lab, grabbing things seemingly at random. I’m sure it makes sense to him but to me, it looks like he’s grabbing bottles and small metal sticks at random.

“Hey, Raph” I croaked. I couldn’t see him but I knew he was still there, if only because he doesn’t know what else to do and knows better than to get in Donny’s way when he’s like this

“Yeah, squirt”

“Do you mind lending me some blood. I know I still owe you for the cake incident but I swear I’ll pay you back, when and if you need it” A gentle nudge, something that Raph can do instead on just standing here, something that is probably already driving him crazy.

“Blo- Right. Right. I needs to get the bags and the need- “He ran off and I relaxed despite myself. No one around to see my humiliation now. I let my expression crumple for a second.

IT hurts soo much. Why won’t it stop. I just want it too stop. A tear escapes before I could stop it and I turned my head to rub it off on the mattress.

Just in time too because the Lab door opened again and Master splinter and Leo both entered.

“How are you, my son” I didn’t look at him, not wanting to see the disappointment on his face. His one and only screw up kid strikes again, am I right. HE must be so sick and tired of me.

“Fine. It barely even hurts” A lie but then again, no one likes a whinner. I got to be strong.

“Good. Then you’ll be able to tell us who did this to you” Leo said, crossing his arms. Something dangerous and dark flashed across his face and I shiver.  “I need you to tell me everything”

I blinked in surprise, not having expected him to expect me to talk around a throbbing hole in my leg. Then I puffed up my chest in pride. Leo must believe that I am above the pain. That I can work through it, like a true ninja would.

“Can it, fearless. Mikey an’t answering anything right now, ya got it.” He carried in a blood bag, filled about halfway with red, mutant turtle blood.

Immediately my heart dropped. But I forced a smile “No, Raphie. Don’t worry, Dr. Prankenstein’s got this.” Leo looked at me expectantly.

“Just some punks from the Purple dragons. It- “

“Really, Mikey. A purple dragon did this to you. “Raph sounded exasperated and Both Leo and Donny sighed

“Were you even paying attention. Or did you get distracted by something shiny on the ground “Donny mock, meaner than I think I’ve ever heard him be outside of a fight.

I looked at him blankly, hiding my hurt “It’s nothing, guys. Just a flesh wound, I’m sure and just to be clear, there was 5 dragons and I didn’t know that there was even a gun in the equation” If I had, I definitely would have made a run for it instead of fighting them. AS cowardly as that might seem, I know better than to test my luck against an armed man.

“Hold still. “Holding an intimidating looking needle, Donny walked around to my foot “Something for the pain” For a second I considered continuing to front like it didn’t hurt but just couldn’t bring myself to do it.

“Thanks, D”

No one said anything as the needle sank into my flesh. I held back my whimper an put on my bravest face.

“There, all done. Now I need a- Oh, thank you Raph” It was a testament to how distracted he was that D didn’t notice Raph’s blood bag until now.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah Whatever. So, Mikey, did you get a name. What did these guys look like? How big are they” His voice held an excitement that worried me, even as my muscles relaxed?

“The one who shot me was a kid. I think he was trying to protect his fellow Purple dragon” I yawned, suddenly wondering if what Donny really gave me was a pain killer or if it was just a really strong sedative.” They said each other’s name, I think. Ryan and something else. . .Shawn” I nuzzled the bed, struggling to keep my eyes open.

I did see Leo look over to Raph and an unspoken agreement came to fruition in just a second.

Despite my exhaustion, alarm bells start going off in my head “No, guys, c’mon. He was a kid. A stupid kid”

“Mikey, that’s even more reason to get him off the street. He has a gun “Despite his words, I saw the look in his eyes. HE craved this fight. He wanted his vengeance. I couldn’t meet his eyes for long. Leo tried to lighten the mood “Stupid people are dangerous. I mean, just look at Raph”

“He didn’t know any better.” I said, desperately, pulling on his arm “He just fell in with the wrong crowd. Let the cops g-get h-h-h” I broke off in another yawn.

“This isn’t something we can just leave for the Police. He hurt our family. It’s our responsibility to strike back. To make sure everyone knows that we are not someone to be messed with. It’s the Ninja way”

“He doesn’t deserve it. Please, please. Don’t leave the lair. Prom-m-m” My head dropped. Exhaustion was like a wave crashing over me, and I barely had enough energy to give both Raph and Leo pleading looks. Leo leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead. “Rest now, Mikey. We’ve got you. WE love you and we won’t let them get away with this”

As I gave in, the last thing I heard Leo say was “We leave as soon as your Done, Don” and then Raph’s reply “Fine, Fearless but don’t you ever call me stupid again unless you want me to show you how dangerous I can be”

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared blankly at the news paper articles. Two teens found dead at the local garbage. Police are offering reward for any information.

I can just imagine that call “Hi, yes, hello. This is your friendly neighborhood Teenage mutant Ninja turtle. I’m calling about the two bodies. Yeah, my family did that because they somehow believed it was the only way to restore their honor, I mean, they went straight up Zuko from Avatar, you know what I mean. I’m gonna need you to come arrest them. Huh- what about me? . . .  no, no, no I’m the good Mutant of the family. I would never . . . okay not never, but I’m relatively harmless . . . Hello . . .  Hello”

“They were just trying to protect you, Michelangelo”

I shook my head and made an angry face “No they weren’t. K-killing him in the heat of the moment might have been protecting me. I could have understood that . . . but that’s not what they did. They waited hours, days after the event to go after him. That’s not _protecting_ , that’s revenge. That’s _Murder_. It was premeditated, Sensei. They knew exactly- “I chocked on my words and turned my head as my eyes began to sting again. “They killed an innocent person. Shawn wasn’t his name. It was Sam. SAM. Don’t try to tell me it’s okay just because that guy was a purple dragon. “I looked at Sensei’s detached boredom and wondered where everything went so damn wrong.

“I am never going to let that happen again. Even if I have to hide every injury I ever get again. Even if Leo never lets me run patrol again. I won’t tell you- any of you- anything ever again”

“Don’t be foolish, my son. This is not how a proper Ninja is to behave. Carry yourself with pride and dignity. Do not sulk like a child who was denied a sweet”

I continued to look at the ground, numbly processing what Sensei just had the nerve to say to me “This is all we’ve ever known”

“Pardon”

“I said that this is all we’ve ever known. Fighting and enemies and blood and survival of the fittest. That’s all you’ve ever taught us. We don’t know anything else.

“What is your point, child”

I stared coldly at my Sensei “I’m saying that while you succeeded as a Sensei but failed as a father” Bitterly, I looked away “You encourage Leo’s obsession with being strong and perfect, make Raph bottle up his anger in unhealthy ways until it can be put to good _use_ out on the field, and have openly criticized Donny for making and inventing thing that do not have to do with war and violence.” I stood up, rushing out of the dojo but stopping just long enough to say “When they become Shredder turtle point oh, because no one curbed their desire for vengeance . . . I want you to know it won’t be on my head, Master splinter”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I want a part two. This was kind of hard to write but also really great to put onto paper (metaphorically). Give me a kudo or a comment if you want more of this


End file.
